marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-295)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Weapon X (Logan) (husband) X-Man (Nate Grey) ("son", created from her genetic material) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs (52 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = College | Origin = Depowered mutant formerly invested by the Phoenix Force, later repowered by the Apocalypse Seed | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha Vol 1 1 | Death = X-Termination Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = X-Men Jean Grey was the first mutant, other than Magneto's own children, recruited to be an X-Man. Jean's parents knew something was wrong with their daughter and, with no place else to turn, contacted Magneto. Magneto, who had recently announced his intentions to train mutants in the use of their powers, arrived and took Jean into his care. As the X-Men came together, Jean remained their lone telepath. Due to a lack of telepathic teachers Jean was unable to block out many of her teammates' pains and wants. The man whose pain came through to her most glaringly was the mysterious Weapon X. She felt for Logan and these feelings eventually became love. Her first mission with the X-Men would be defending Cape Citadel from an attack by the Horsemen of Apocalypse, pitting her telekinetic powers with those of Candra. During a mission, Jean was captured by Prelate Scott Summers. In the months that she was held prisoner it became clear to Apocalypse's Horseman, Sinister, that Jean was an Alpha Class mutant. Sinister would eventually take Jean's DNA, combine it with Scott's, and create Nate Grey, a mutant powerful enough to challenge Apocalypse himself. Soon after that, Weapon X, without the rest of the X-Men, stormed the Breeding Pens and freed Jean. Weapon X and Prelate Summers faced off, Logan losing a hand, Scott an eye. As neither Magneto nor the X-men helped in her rescue, Jean and Weapon X quit the team. Jean and Weapon X Jean and Weapon X traveled to Europe where they became mutant operatives for the Human High Council. Surprisingly, Sinister informed them of Apocalypse's plan to destroy Europe; taking this information to the Council, the two were asked to destroy Apocalypse's Atlantic Sea Wall so the Council could send Sentinels to evacuate North America before their planned nuclear strike. . Although Jean knew it was necessary to take out Apocalypse, she left Logan for America to warn all she could of the impending nuclear strike. Once in America, Jean was able to sneak into Apocalypse's kingdom in New York City, where she was eventually captured by Prelate Alex Summers. Suspecting his brother Scott of secretly releasing prisoners from the slave pens, Alex also took him captive. Taking both to the Dark Beast, he told him to use them as genetic fodder. Jean and Scott were able to escape. During the chaos of the battle between the X-Men and Apocalypse's forces, they freed prisoners from the pens. Realizing the nuclear warheads from Europe were on their way, Jean created a telekinetic shield in the sky, but while concentrating on it was apparently killed by a plasma blast fired by Alex Summers. Weapon X avenged her by killing Alex, then cradled Jean's body as the nuclear weapons came raining down. Return Unknown to all, Jean survived, utilizing the power of the Phoenix Force to save North America from destruction. Sinister, realizing this, took Jean's body into hiding and containment. Examining her DNA he learned that she was an Alpha level mutant whose DNA contained traces of the "first mutant", thus granting her extraordinary powers. With Magneto taking the credit for saving the world and hunting down Apocalypse's minions, Sinister approached him, revealing the truth to blackmail Magneto into leaving him alone. However, after a botched revenge plot by Paige Guthrie, Magneto was forced to tell his X-Men the truth. The X-Men tracked down Sinister and confronted him; he defended himself with his Sinister Six, a brainwashed Jean among them. Battling her comrades, Jean almost slew Sunfire before Weapon X snapped her out of Sinister's control; she then turned her powers on Sinister before Weapon X and his daughter Kirika slew him. In the battle's aftermath, Magneto turned himself over to the authorities as penance for betraying their trust. Jean in turn continued to operate the X-Men along with Weapon X to ensure that human/mutant peace would endure. Dark Angel Saga When Archangel of Earth-616 began to ascend to replace the slain Apocalypse, X-Force consulted Dark Beast for advice. Bringing them to the Age of Apocalypse, he instructed them to retrieve a Life Seed from his lab. The X-Men of this world, knowing of Dark Beast's villainy, assumed X-Force's intentions to be malevolent and destroyed the seed. After the misunderstanding was resolved, the two groups began to work together. Jean was shocked to meet X-Force's Wolverine, as her husband had long since gone missing and was assumed dead. The two initiated a brief romance. The combined X-Force and X-Men split into two groups; one would retrieve another Life Seed from a Celestial Garden while the other would infiltrate a prison to rescue Gateway. To the X-Men's surprise the prison was run by Weapon-X himself, who had ascended to replace Apocalypse in his own universe. Jean and some of the other X-Men crossed over into Earth-616 to help defeat Archangel. Afterwards they returned home and began working with the X-Terminated. A scheme to turn the world's mutants into humans using a clone of Wanda Maximoff backfired, depowering Jean and Sabretooth, but none of their opponents. With Jean powerless, the Phoenix Force left her. The human resistance planned to train Jean to join the X-Terminated. X-Terminated During her time with the X-Terminated she failed to stop her husband from killing a child Apocalypse and becoming the new Apocalypse. Weapon Omega soon resolved to hunt his wife down himself, and vowed that if her humanity could not be cured, he would kill her himself. Jean Grey was ultimately responsible for removing the power of the Death Seed within her former lover and which was absorbed by Jean as the next host. Thanks to her history with the Phoenix Force, though, Jean was strong enough to reject the power of the Death Seed and displaced it. After everything died down, Weapon Omega emerged from the rubble as Logan once again, his mind now clear of the corrupting force of the Death Seed. Unknown to him or Jean, however, the energies of the seed had in fact been contained by Bolivar Trask in a giant machine under the Nevada Desert. X-Termination During a battle against the Exterminators, Jean Grey took in the power of Apocalypse and was transformed into an immensely powerful being. Though she still held on to her personality, the death powers began corrupting her. She held back the Exterminators long enough for Nightcrawler to seal them in their universe, presumably killing all of its residents. | Powers = Jean was a depowered Alpha Class mutant, later possessed by the Death Seed and Apocalypse power. | Abilities = Jean Grey excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Weapon X for a number of years. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. | Strength = Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Jean Grey demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Negation Category:Grey Family Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Depowered by Scarlet Witch Category:Pseudo-Repowered Mutants Category:Transformed by the Death Seed Category:Apocalypse Succession Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Force Field Category:Logan Family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Sensing Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Empaths Category:Resurrection Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Cosmic Beings